What Love Really Means
by Emris Nightray
Summary: What is the true meaning of love ? When Inuyasha saves a girl from being beaten how will their lives change? The ultimate gift of love is so easily broken. A One-Shot about Love and learning how to live life with no regrets.


Ok, I thought of this one-shot while I was in church...lol that sounds weird..

It's called: What Love Really means

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to have a small party with only a few of his closest friends, but his friend Miroku decited that for his 18th birthday he sould celebrate it with something a little more...exciting, and Miroku being the letcher he was decited to take Inuyasha to a strip club.

"What the Hell ! I don't want to go to a freaking strip club!" Inuyasha said as Miroku dragged his friend down the streets of Las Vegas.

"Come on, you will enjoy this so much! Lots of hot women and bouncing boobies!" Miroku said. Inuyasha had to actually think about it for a moment before he finally said.."NEVER!"

"No excuses! You. Are. Comming!" Miroku said as he pushed Inuyasha through the door of a joint with a glowing sign outside that read: Bouncing Boobies.

The minute Inuyasha stumbled into the place he was surrounded by drunk men and nakid women. _This is greeeaaaat..._ He tought sarchastically. Before he could look at Miroku and slap him upside the head for dragging him here Miroku had run off and was now surrounded by beautiful nakid women. Inuyasha wanted absoultly NO part in this what so ever. He was just about to storm out the doors, he heard a girl scream for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HEELLPP!" Cried the voice. It was coming from one of the side rooms and Inuyasha ran to help. When he arrived he whitnessed a girl no older than 15 being beaten by a man with long black wavy hair. The girl was scantally dressed, but all Inuyasha could see were the many bumps and bruises that covered her beautiful body, her long black hair coviring her back was wet with sweat. "Dance for me Bitch!" He yelled as he raised hes fist to hit her. Before his fist made contact though, Inuyasha cought it and twisted it hard enough so as to break it. The man crumpled to the floor holding his wrist. Inuyasha then looked at the girl who was cowering and crying in the corner. Without thinking he ran to her, lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her out of that horrid place without a second thought.

Inuyasha finally stopped in an allyway and put her down gingerly. She was still crying. Her eyes were so filled with sorry that Inuyasha wanted to breakdown and cry just by looking at her. "Please," She said. "I'll do anything, but please don't hurt me...!" She yelled. Inuyasha knellt down beside her, whiped the tears from his eyes, and said "How could I hurt someone as beautiful as you?"

"What d-do you w-want then?" She asked

"Nothing, I only wanted to get you away from that awful place, and that bastard! It is just awful how they treat women." Inuyasha replied

"Kagome" She replied

"What?"

"My name is Kagome. Thank you for saving me." She smiled.

"Inuyasha...and your welcome."

Inuyasha couldnt help but smile. It pleased him to no end to see her smile. For some reason he felt the need to protect this girl, and to make her smile more often, because, quite frankley, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Why were you even there?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"That man, beating me up, he was my father." This only enraged Inuyasha more that a father would do this to his own daughter. Kagome continued, "My mother died not to long ago, and my father became depressed, and began to drink every night. In about a year we lost all of our money to his pleasures. He decited that the only way to make money was to sell me to whoever would have me. I begged him not to, I promised that I would get a job, and make money a different way. That only enraged him and he began to beat me. I finally gave up the battle I couldn't win and did as he said. I've been doing this for 3 months now and I finally couldn't take it anymore. So, I disobeyed him and he beat me. Then, you resqued me."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He had never heard a tale so grim and depressing. The only thing he could say was, "I'm...so sorry.."

"Oh, it's ok, I've actually gotten used to it, I guess it's not so bad." She replied with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha could tell she was lying.

"NO!" He said in a voice that was louder than he intended.

"No. I won't let him do that to you ! I refuse to let him abouse you anymore ! I want you to smile ! I want you to be happy, and to live a wonderful life, so that when you die you will regret nothing !"

"Inuyasha..." She said crying now.

"Come with me, won't you?" He asked her.

"Yes...Yes ! I would like that very much !" She said smiling. She jumped up and hugged her savior and he hugged her back. Inuysha then carried her back to his appartment and put her in the guest bed where she quickly fell asleep.

Two Years Later

All the bumps and bruises from Kagome's past had faded away. In their place was a large bump in her stomace where hers and Inuyasha's unborn child lay, safe in her womb. They had bought a bigger appartment farther away from the awful place where they met, becaue Kagome was convinced that her father and his goons were going to find, and kill her. That fear quickly faded away along with the scars on her body.

"You are so cute." Inuyasha said to Kagome as they ly in the king sized bed. Inuyasha's arms around Kagome's bulging stomac.

"And you...are the most handsome man I have ever met." She replied. Just as they were about to kiss, there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha was about to get up to see who it was, but Kagome protested, "Don't leave me, they are not important." She kissed him passionatly on the lips only to be inturrupted by their appartment door being kicked down. Inuyasha quickly ran to see who it was. He immediatly recognized her as being Kagome's father, but it was too late. Kagome had gotten up to stand by Inuyasha to see who was their. She walked right into the line of fire as her father screamed, "Die Bitch!" Kagome had been shot three times. Once in the stomac, chest, and side.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed, he wanted to run after the now retreating bastard, but he decited to stay by his dying wifes side.

"Inu..yasha.." She managed to choke out. Inuyasha ran to her side and cradled her.

"Shhhh..I'm here. I...have to get a doctor!" He said with tears swelling up in his eyes but he was stopped when Kagome put her hand to his cheak and weakily shaked her head no.

"Please...just...stay with me until I-" She was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Don't say that! You will be just fine, and so will our child!" She smiled..Inuyasha ould only remember how beautiful she looked the first time he saw her smile. She only got more beautiful. She didn't give Inuyasha a chance to interrupt her this time. "You gave me..the best two..years of my life..I want you to know...I regret nothing...I...Love..You..." With that, Kagome breathed her last breath and her hand fell from his cheek which was now drenched in salty tears. Inuyasha burried his face in Kagome's cheast and said,

"I..I..LOVE YOU TOO!" He screamed as loud as he could. He noticed the gun lying in the spot where her father had dropped it after he shot Kagome. Inuyasha picked up the gun and pointed it to his head. His last words were,

"You showed me the true meaning of love, I also regret nothing." The shot echoed throughout the appartment building.


End file.
